


Broken Christmas

by hartleyrathaway



Category: Arrow 2012, Green Arrow and the Canaries, dinahsiren
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, Christmas, F/F, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartleyrathaway/pseuds/hartleyrathaway
Summary: Laurel Cheats on Dinah on Christmas and broke their relationship
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth 2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Broken Christmas

————The Christmas That Broke Them————

It was Christmas Eve in 2016 Dinah and Laurel were together and they were happy, they had everything. Friends, Their Jobs, Their Own Apartment and Each Other, what more could they ask for?

Laurel wanted to go with To Oliver’s party with Felicity, Curtis, Rene, Thea, John and her Dad and celebrate Christmas

—————————— 4 pm ——————————

“D come on please it’ll be fun” - laurel

laurel said trying to convince dinah to break her tradition that’s been going on for 11 years

“you know you can attend the party without me right?” - dinah

Dinah refused to go because of her tradition where every Christmas Eve she watches 4 random Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate until she falls asleep

Laurel always thought that the concept of spending her Christmas Eve being soft is absurd

“yeah but you know i don’t wanna spend my Christmas eve without you right?” - laurel

“you know i have a tradition right?” - dinah

“fine. let’s just stay home” laurel said with hidden disappointment in her voice. she was really looking forward to partying with their friends

“thank you” dinah said with a smile on her face while laurel rolled her eyes

—————————— 10 pm —————————

“this better be good” laurel said on the 1st movie dinah played for the night

“you’re gonna love it” dinah said with a chuckle

——————————10:20 pm ————————

“babe look here comes my fav part” - dinah

“babe?” dinah said as she checked why laurel’s not responding only to find out that she fell asleep only 20 minutes into the movie

with laurel falling asleep made her give up in dragging laurel into the “absurd” tradition of hers so she decided to send laurel into oliver’s party but she knows she didn’t wanna spend her Christmas eve with loud people drinking so she planned to go with laurel then ditch her there and pretend to have an emergency at work

she stood up and grab the remote control to turn off the tv then laurel woke up seeing dinah’s disappointed face

“is the movie over?” laurel asked with a ‘thank god’ thought in her head while adding “the movie was great babe”

dinah rolled her eyes and stood up and went to their bedroom to change

“where you going babe?” laurel asked

“change, we’re going to oliver’s party” - dinah 

“really?” laurel said with a smile that reaches her eyes

“yeah hurry up they’re waiting for us” dinah said not missing the smile on laurel’s face. she knew she made the right decision

laurel stood up and placed a kiss on dinah’s cheek while running like a little kid to change and shouted “thanks babe you’re the best” on her way to their bedroom

——————————11 pm —————————

they reach oliver’s party where felicity hugged laurel welcoming her then hugged dinah. oliver was there too greeting them on behind felicity

they went inside the mansion and saw rene and diggle having a shot competition, laurel’s eyes sparked and said “babe i’ll go get us drinks” but never came back

dinah knew she just joined diggle and rene’s competition so she just went on her way to felicity

“hey felicity hi could you do me a favor and make sure laurel doesn’t leave this party and come looking for me? just keep her busy” - dinah

“what? why? where are you going?” felicity asked with a very confused look on her face

“i’m going home” - dinah

“why?? you know you could stay right? there’s only an hour left before it’s christmas!” felicity said trying to convince dinah to stay

“yeah i know but i can’t stay i’m not used to partying with people on christmas eve besides i just wanna watch movies and drink hot chocolate” - dinah

“then why did you come here in the party in the first place?? why didn’t you just take laurel with you watching movies?? not that i don’t want you here or anything as a matter of fact i love that you’re both here and - “ felicity said rambling

“i dragged her to come watch movies with me,she fell asleep, i got pissed, i took her here because this is where she really wants to be in christmas eve, now i’m going home, i’m telling her i got an emergency at work, do you understand?” dinah said with a serious tone in her voice

“okay fine but make sure you have fun okay?” felicity said worried about her friend

“i’ll try” - dinah

she made her way to laurel to tell her that she’s got a text from work

but when she made her way to laurel’s, thea was drinking with her instead of rene and john, she pushed her jealousy away because she knows that laurel has no interest in thea

“hey babe i just got a text from work so um i’m gonna head out, i’ll just see you in our apartme-“ dinah said before she was cut off by laurel

“yeah yeah sure sure i’m gonna be going home late though so don’t wait up okay love you” laurel said before facing thea again and finishing her drink

dinah was so pissed at laurel and the fact that laurel didn’t even care if they weren’t going to spend their christmas eve together so she walked up to the door and left without saying goodbye to anyone

when dinah left laurel started having tears in her eyes thinking how could dinah prioritize work over her. luckily thea was there to comfort her

dinah went on their apartment and turned on the tv and tears start falling down her cheek

“she’s just drunk don’t worry about it” dinah told her self trying not to be hurt on what laurel just said little did she know laurel’s crying over her

———————————12 am —————————

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!” oliver, felicity, john, lyla, rene, curtis, quentin, thea and laurel shouted together as 12:00 hits 

thea notices oliver and john kissing their wivesand sees laurel not kissing anybody and since dinah wasn’t their she moved her hand up to laurel’s cheek and started to push her lips to to laurel’s

laurel’s eyes grew wide she wanted to refuse it but she was too drunk to not to

while felicity was too distracted with oliver thea dragged laurel someplace else and starts making out with her, laurel liked it and kissed her harder, thea starts kissing laurel’s neck and laurel gives a low moan

“wanna take this my apartment?” - laurel

“won’t dinah be there?” - thea

“no she’s on a case and trust me when dinah’s in a case it takes her 3 hours to get back”

laurel says with a chuckle

“so we got 2 hours then. you better be fast with what you’re about to do with me” thea says with a grin on her face

“oh trust me i’m fast” laurel says with a smirk as they walk thru the door and leave the party

——————————12:30 am ————————

as they reach laurel’s apartment laurel takes her keys out and pushes it on the keyhole while making out with thea

when the door finally opens dinah looked at the door to see laurel coming home but instead she saw the love of her life making out with thea queen, the two making out reaches the kitchen but thea notices dinah on the couch looking at them with tears on her eyes

she stopped kissing laurel and the blonde got curious so she stopped and asked “what’s wrong?”

thea pointed on dinah sitting on the couch and laurel looked back and dropped her jaw noticing dinah looking at them with tears all over her eyes

“what are you doing here i thought- i thought you were at work” laurel asked embarrassed 

“WHAT AM I DOING HERE? HOW ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” dinah shouted with her voice breaking

“umm i’m gonna go laurel i don’t wanna get in the middle of this” thea said as she was walking towards the door

“what the fuck do you mean get in the middle of all this you fucking started this” laurel mumbled but thea didn’t hear her but she didn’t notice dinah wasn’t in the couch anymore

laurel went to check their bedroom and saw dinah packing her things

“D i’m sorry please you don’t have to do this we can talk through this”

“The fuck do you mean talk?” dinah said pausing with what she’s doing

“do you think talk can save our relationship with what the fuck you just did. you fucking cheated on me laurel. it never in a million years crossed my mind that you’d be able to do something like that, i never expected you to do something so reckless, i left you in that party while you were drinking with thea because i know deep inside you’d never cheat on me. i trusted you enough that even if you weren’t sober you won’t be able to do this to me” dinah said then continued packing

“i was drunk D and you weren’t there. you left me in the middle of christmas eve for gods sake” laurel said trying to get out of what she just did

“LIKE YOU CARE THAT I FUCKING LEFT” dinah shouted. laurel flinched. 

“do you actually think i was okay with you leaving for work? i was pissed that you prioritized your work over me on christmas eve but i know how much your work means to you so i just acted like it was nothing” laurel said while crying

“you fell asleep while doing my way of celebrating christmas eve but you didn’t see me making out the very first i girl i saw” dinah said not giving a damn about laurel crying

“i didn’t left you there because of work. i left you there because that’s your way of celebrating christmas eve and i have mine but you didn’t wanna spend christmas eve without me so i pretended that i had to work” - dinah

“we could’ve just stayed home D you didn’t have to do that” laurel said still crying

“and what? watch you fall asleep? i know you don’t like my way but you i told you i don’t need you to be here” dinah said while still packing

“so that’s it? you’re breaking everything we built for 6 years just because i fell asleep watching your silly movies” laurel said with a serious tone in her voice

dinah got triggered and walked towards laurel, their face nearly touching. “no i’m breaking up with you because you were making out with thea queen in front of me” dinah said with a tear in her eye

“for god sakes laurel she’s 8 years younger than you and she’s your ex’ sister. is that how desperate you are?” dinah said while finishing packing her clothes

laurel didn’t have the guts to reply with what she just said

when dinah finished packing laurel finally had the courage to speak and said “D you don’t have to leave, i can just go, this is your apartment anyways”

”you can keep it. i won’t need it anymore anyways.” - dinah 

“what do you mean” laurel asked

”this apartment isn’t the only thing i’m leaving” dinah said leaving laurel confused

dinah walked towards their bedroom door and said “i didn’t break our relationship laurel. you did.” then left their apartment with laurel crying in their bed trying to smell dinah’s scent in their bed sheet.

It’s christmas. laurel woke up with dry tears all over her face. she looked every where for dinah, she went to the scpd to check if dinah came to work but instead she saw that she resigned her jaw dropped from the information she got. she spoke to quentin and found out that dinah left to go to central city and start a new life. it left laurel’s world breaking apart. this was definitely the worst christmas of her life

————The Christmas That Saved Them————

Dinah left star city without any hesitation last christmas in 2016 after breaking up with laurel. sure its hard to just leave everything you have behind, but not for dinah, because frankly she doesn’t have a lot. the only reason she was in star city was because of laurel, she has no family or any relatives in star city and she's not that friendly, she only had her job and the love of her life but now that love of her life has broke her heart she wanted to start fresh. in central city, with Vincent Sobel waiting for her.

Dinah and Vince have been friends before they were even cops, once she arrived at central city she immediately contacted vince to hook her up a job in CCPD. but vince didnt just hook dinah up a job, he made his way into her heart and hooked up with her.

Dinah was happy again, with Vince. but she knew it wasnt the same as it was with Laurel. and she knows it will never be the same

  
As for the blonde the day Dinah walked out of her life she became an addict. not just on alcohol. she got hooked on drugs. Felicity tried to get Laurel of her addiction using dozens of cure she can find. but it was useless, because we all know Laurel only needs one cure, Dinah.

Laurel found out from Felicity that Oliver visited Dinah in central city. she immediately fixed herself, and finally went outside of her apartment for a reason that doesn't include alcohol nor drugs. hopefully getting good news from Oliver.

Laurel: Ollie? 

Oliver: hey Laurel

Laurel: you visited Dinah? how is she? is she okay? is she coming back? has she moved on? did she replace me? did she get a new job? is she happy? does she m-

Rene: breath hoss breath

Laurel: shut up Rene. Answer the damn questions Oliver Jonas Queen

Oliver: uhm okay okay. well i did. she's fine. yes she's okay, better than you actually. no i dont think she's coming back laurel im sorry. yes she moved on im sorry again. she did i really feel bad. yes she got a new job, she's captain now actually. well if im gonna judge yes i think she's actually happy.

Laurel: she- she replaced me?

Oliver: im really sorry laurel i feel bad being the one to tell you this

Laurel: who is it?  


Oliver: Vincent Sobel

Laurel: its been only 6 months how could she do this to me

Rene: well to be fair you replaced her first

Felicity: Rene!

Laurel: no its okay felicity

Curtis: im really sorry laurel, we're here if you need us  


Laurel: i appreciate it but i dont want to talk to anyone right now  


Oliver: take all the time you need laurel.

  
laurel went home to her empty apartment gathered her thoughts on why dinah managed to replace her , but the thought came to her, she doesn't deserve dinah, maybe she should just give up. she gathered her thoughts. threw all her alcohols. quitted drugs. got promoted on her job and once in a while she actually felt healthy.

6 more months after finding out that dinah has moved on comes christmas. her first christmas in 6 years without dinah. she stayed sober for 6 months in a row but broke her streak on this special occasion. she got drunk, woke up in an another girl's bed having no idea what happened. but that doesnt really matter becauseno matter who she sleeps with, she'll always end up wanting to be with dinah instead some slut's bed.

  
as for dinah she and vince celebrated christmas her way. hot chocolate and 4 christmas movies. she was happy but she cant deny that she was thinking about laurel.

  
3 more years came by

  
Laurel is still alone and now a workaholic, depressed and still wants to be with dinah

Dinah's life is the opposite but not very different. in 3 years a lot happened for dinah. vince died then found out that she's pregnant weeks later., dinah impossibly felt both happy and miserable. 9 months later she gave birth to his baby boy Vinny Lance Drake. named after vince and laurel. 2 years came by she got trouble in work and decided to move back to star city for safety because she got assasins hunting her down in central city.

  
Present Day : December 3, 2020

  
Dinah has just finished moving her things to their new apartment with her baby, lance.

Sara found out that dinah's in town from her sources and immediately went to her sister's apartment to give the blonde the news that'll finally light up her world.

  
Sara: dinah laurel fucking lance open the motherfucking door or i swear to g-

she says before laurel cuts her off opening the door

Laurel: good morning you bastard

laurel opens the door and sara sees a girl in her underwear behind laurel who clearly just woke up with laurel. its really no surprise to sara that another slut ends up in laurel’s bed again.

Sara: okay you bitch this is your cue to fucking leave

sara says to the girl behind laurel who's really confused. 

Laurel: you heard the lady

the girl picked her clothes up wore them real quick and walked out the door without saying a word

Sara: good morning laurel where was i again?

she said while searching for coffee in laurel's kitchen

Laurel: i think you were about to tell me something urgent because you just ruined my beauty rest you bastard

she says while drinking her own coffee, fresh out of the pot

Sara: oh yeah, dinah's in town

the blonde said with a grin in her face waiting for laurel's reaction.

  
laurel immediately spitted her really hot coffee in sara's face

Sara: WHAT THE FUCK LAUREL WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU

Laurel: dinah's b- ... she's back?

laurel says almost ready to cry

Sara: YEAH SHE'S BACK YOU MONSTER

Laurel: oh my god i need to see her. here's a towel sorry for spitting on you im gonna go get ready. you can leave the same way you came in. byeeeeeee

laurel says immediately running towards the bathroom

Sara: and do what exactly? beg her to take you back?

sara says stopping laurel

Laurel: i dont know sara all i know is i gotta see her okay

Sara: you cant just barge in there sis, let me take care of it okay, since im gonna host a party tonight i’ll just invite dinah so you can make your move alright?

Laurel: fine fine. what time?

Sara: 7. don't be late

Laurel: okay. see you sis.

Sara: cool im gonna go, but im still not done with you spitting on me

Laurel: i said im sorry

Sara: Ugh fine, why are you so charming

Laurel: I dont know i wonder where i got it from

laurel said with a wink while sara rolls her eyes

  
10 hours later 

  
laurel's at the party. she's the first one to arrive, sara couldn't believe her eyes

"where's everyone? am i late?" laurel says with confusion in her face

"the party's at 7, it's 6:05 dummy when i said don't be late i didnt mean be early as hell" sara says while laughing at laurel

"im sorry im just really nervous"

"dont worry about it laurel, you'll be fine"

  
2 hours later

  
Oliver, Felicity, John, Lyla, Rene, Zoe, Curtis, Quentin has arrived but yet no sign of Dinah.

Laurel was just about to lose hope that Dinah's even coming but suddenly she felt a tiny hand trying to hug her legs. it was Dinah's kid. but laurel didn't know that.

"Oh my god you cutie pie are you lost? who's the lousy parent that lost you huh im gonna kick their ass" laurel says while talking to the kid

"maybe that lousy parent will kick your ass before you even get the chance"

laurel heard the familiar voice she's been looking for all night. she turns around to see Dinah laughing, still beautiful as always.

Laurel: oh my god D its true you _are_ back

Dinah: i am and i see you found my kid

Laurel: this is y- your kid????????????????

Dinah: yeah he's really adorable isnt he, he's 2 turnning 3

Laurel: what's his name?

Dinah: Vinny Lance Drake, named him after his dad after he died

Laurel: oh god im sorry dinah i didnt know

Dinah: dont worry about it

Laurel: why'd you named him lance?

Dinah: oh uhm

Laurel: sorry, forget i asked

there was an awkward silence that feels like an hour but in reality only seconds before dinah changes the subject

Dinah: how about you? any new things in your life?

Laurel: yeah, it got miserable

there was again an awkward silence between the two, like they’re some kind of strangers making small talk

Dinah: laurel-

Laurel: dont, its my fault anyways

Dinah: i was just gonna ask if you'd want to come to lunch with lance and I

Laurel doesnt answer. she was shocked that dinah asked her out before she even got the chance.

Dinah: if you dont want to its totally fine i understand being with a kid is really i-

Laurel: i'd love to

Dinah: really?

dinah says and a big smile in her face appeared

Laurel: of course D

Dinah: alright come by at our place by 10

Laurel: sounds good. its a date.

Laurel did not expect dinah to be the one asking her out hell she did not even think that dinah would forgive her right away. they talked when laurel walked dinah and little lance home, agreeing that it was in fact laurel’s fault that she regrets everyday and dinah did not need any more explanations nor apologies, 4 years without each other already made her realize that they make each other better and she made sure no one else would dare to ruin it anymore.

Their night ended better than they expected. laurel's life finally gained meaning and dinah doesnt feel alone in raising little lance anymore. after their lunch date became a daily thing and after 20 more of those it was christmas. they spent their very first christmas after their breakup. they had their first kiss since 4 years. their life became way better with each other. little lance grew up with both of her moms by her side supporting him. years come by. they got married. and lived happily ever after.

It was christmas that broke them in the first place but ended up with christmas fixing their relationship.


End file.
